Blizzard
by Hanashika
Summary: The strawhatcrew has dropped anchor on a winter island. Chopper and Sanji is out gathering food as a terrible snowstorm erupts and they are seperated... Will have adult themes. I will change the rating to M later on. Rape and torture may appear.
1. Chapter 1 Fall

Hi my name is Hanashika and this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you'll like it and review it. Because I'll need to here your comments as a boost to keep writing. Blizzard is a story mostly about Sanji but will of course star the other Strawhats as well. There might be some pairings later. Don't know yet. ^^

And please know that I in no way own One Piece or its characters. That belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own this story and future OC's. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – "Fall"

Sanji could no longer feel his feet as he kept struggling to keep moving through the deep snow desperately searching for some kind of place he could use to take cover. He was tired and cold into his bare bones and was starting to doubt he would ever see his wonderful Nami-swan and Robin-chan again.

_- __"D-D-Damn snow! At this rate I'm no better than that stupid marimo" _He stuttered trough clenched teeth as he kept walking hoping he was going in the direction of the warm ship.

The blizzard had surprised the Strawhat-crew shortly after their arrival at a winter island and two of them had been sent out searching for some food to restock. Sanji and Chopper had been the obvious choice since Sanji would know what was eatable and Chopper had his sense of smell and was originally from a winter island himself giving him the advantage of experience. But the weather had suddenly aggravated and in the progress they'd lost sight of each other. Chopper could with the help of his expert nose manage to find the way back to the ship and was soon met by his friends at the Thousand Sunny.

_- __"Chopper! We were starting to get really worried. I'm so sorry I should've seen this coming the signs have been here all day. I just thought it would take longer for it to get this strong"._

Nami met him with a smile and a blanket and with Zoro right behind her back.

_- __"Where's Eyebrow?"_ the green-haired man asked with a tiny hint of worry in his voice.

Chopper looked surprised at the swordsman as they all walked into the galley of Sunny Go.

_-__ "Eh, he's not here? B-But… I thought…" _He'd thought Sanji had already found his way back and would be there waiting with the rest of the crew. Fear and confusion was reflected in the little reindeers' eyes as he realised he'd left his nakama alone out in this storm.

_- __"Where's Sanji? I'm hungry_!" Luffy greeted the three as they entered. He got his answer by Zoro's new question to Chopper.

_- __"WHAT? You mean he's still out there?"_ Luffy looked at them surprised before realising what meaning the words just uttered had. One of his nakama was missing.

_- "__We have to find him!"_ he screamed and was just about to walk out to do just that as he was stopped by Nami grabbing his arm.

_- __"Wait! We can't go out now. It's too late. The storm is too dangerous"._ The captain stopped but he didn't turn to his navigator. _"But Sanji is out there. Our nakama is out there. We have to find him! Don't you care what happens to him?!"_ Nami didn't let go.

_-"__Of course I do…I don't… But we…" _She could feel the tears coming.

_-__"Nami?"_ Luffy felt her grip loosen and turned to look at her. She was crying and Nami that was a rare and serious sign.

_- "I don't think Navigator-san would leave anyone behind i__f she had a choice."_ Robin said as she took a few steps closer and put her hand on Nami's shoulder.

_- "We really should listen to her. She is the__ very super great navigator of this ship after all_" Franky reasoned trying to sheer Nami up a little.

_-"Indeed, if we left now we could all freeze to death. Even though I'm already dead! Yohohoho!__ Skull joke!"_

_-__"I a-a-a-a-agree with Brooke. We sh-sh-should wait" _Usopp was standing next to Brooke and was shaking terribly. Luffy relaxed his tense mucles and turned to his crew.

_- "As soon as it's safe we head out. How much longer will it last Nami?"_

_- "At least an hour, but it shouldn't take too long"_ She wiped away her tears and sat down at the table. The rest of the crew joined her and Zoro took the seat next to Nami.

- "Don't worry. That idiot can take care of himself, we'll find him."

- "Thanks Zoro" It made her feel a little better to see how Zoro cared for the cook despite all their fighting. The swordsman gave her an assuring smile before leaving. He couldn't relax at all. He had to do at least something.

- "I'll keep an eye open up in the crows nest"

That love-cook better be alive or I'll kill him, he thought as he climbed the rope up to the nest. Looking for Sanji and waiting for the storm to subside.

It seemed as the wind picked up by the minute and by now Sanji's sense of vison was limited to only a few decimetres. He wondered if everyone would miss him. He hoped they would, even Zoro. Maybe they'd search for him, but would they make it in time. He was getting heavier and the world had started to wobble. Or was it him? He couldn't tell. His last strength seemed to just suddenly disappear and he let himself hit the ground. The cold snow was slowly covering him, but he didn't feel cold at all, not anymore. It was nice to lie down and sleep was getting to him, he knew he shouldn't give in to the tiredness but it was a hopeless fight. He was just about to close his eyes and let sleep take him as he heard a crunching sound. Suddenly he felt the snow under him caving in and he started falling. He fell further and further down into a black abyss until the falling abruptly stopped, and the world went black.

Next chapter hopefully coming soon. Please don't forget to review if you liked it. Or if you hated it… Just please be aware that I'm from Sweden and English is only my second language. :D


	2. Chapter 2 Finding a friend

The second chapter is up and I hope that you'll like it. It will contain hints of some disturbing things, not much though, but if you're sensitive you've been warned.

I don't own Sanji or anyone else from the manga One piece. They are all a product of Eiichiro Oda's master mind. God bless him!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two – "Finding a friend"

The first thing he noticed was that his whole body ached. He briefly wondered why as the memory of snow and falling slowly made its way back into his head.

_That's right. I fell. Where the hell am I? _

He meant for it to come out as words but it seemed he wasn't able to talk. He felt dizzy. _Maybe the cold has damaged my throat?_

As he came more to it he realised he was bound and when he opened his eyes a blurry sight of iron bars and rock walls met him. He was locked up in a cell and chained to the wall. Sanji tried to move his legs and a sharp pain shot through him. He let out a scream but only a hoarse sound left his lips. His leg was not only broken it was also tightly chained together with his other leg. He wouldn't be able to escape, at least not with a broken leg.

Suddenly a door opened in the end of the corridor and Sanji could hear footsteps coming closer. They stopped in front of his cell and he looked up to meet whoever held him here. His eyes widened as he saw the man standing before his eyes. He was a minimum of two meters tall. Sanji couldn't really tell from his sitting position. The tall man looked at Sanji and spoke.

_-"__Aaah, you must be the famous black leg Sanji of the Strawhat-crew. Am I right?"._

_- __"Naaaaaaaami! Hurry!"_ Luffy was jumping up and down on the snow-covered deck of Sunny screaming for Nami, fully ready to set out on their search for Sanji.

"We need to get dressed warm, you come here too Luffy" Nami answered her impatient captain as she handed out jackets and gloves to the rest of the crew. A few moments later they were ready to head out.

_-__"Good luck to you finding the cook. We'll use this baby den-den-mushi to contact you if he turns up back here!"_

_- __"And don't worry, we will guard the ship with our lives!"_ A short pause.

_- "__…Brook and Franky will guard the ship with their lives"_

Nami let out a sigh. It had been decided that Franky, Brook and Usopp would stay to guard the ship and also as a caution if Sanji managed to find his way back.

_- "Yohoho, don't get lost now!" _Brook screamed as the others climbed down the ship.

_- __"You hear that!"_ Nami said looking at Zoro with warning eyes as they jumped ashore.

_- __"Shut up!"_ was Zoros' only reply as they all started walking.

The man was now inside the cell hunching in front of the chef. He bore a wicked smile as he eyed Sanji in silence.

_-"Who the hell are you?"_ Sanji managed to ask with a strained whisper.

_-"I wouldn't do that if I where you. Your trachea is in pretty bad shape after your little escapade in the storm"_ The man came closer and caressed Sanji' cheek as he looked at him with what Sanji felt was hungry eyes. Sanji was just about to scream something in protest as the other man covered his mouth with his big hand and silently showed a no with his head. He then broke eye contact with Sanji and bent forward letting his tongue lick Sanji's neck. A shiver ran through Sanji as he with fear took in what was happening. The man then licked his way up to Sanji's ear where he stopped to whisper him something.

_-"I am Kami__-sama and I will have you thank me for saving you. I'm going to make sure you won't be cold"._

Sanji braced himself of what was going to be next. But the man then did something Sanji didn't expect. He got up and walked out of the cell. As he locked up he once again spoke.

_- __"I have a feeling you and I will be really good friends" _He said with a last gaze at the chef as he left him alone in the damp prison.

That last statement and the look he'd used on Sanji was giving him the creeps. The wetness of Kami-sama's tongue still lingered on his bare neck and it made him feel sick. He had to find his way out of here, and soon.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Poor Sanji… This Kami__-sama is no nice guy. It doesn't look too good for our favourite cook. :'(_

_(Kami means God or paper in Japanese just so you know.)_

_I hope you liked it. Next chapter will __probably be a lot worse. Please review if you want me to keep going with this story._


End file.
